


Two'fer The Money

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Moment of panic, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Surprise reveal, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tony Stark Feels, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: What are Tony Stark's wives up to when they pull him onto the roof of their re-built Malibu Beach house for a little surprise party/pre-Christmas celebration?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts/Ginevra Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Two'fer The Money

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Marvelously Magical Enchanted Wonders Holiday Fic Collection 2019 (EnchantedWonders19) 
> 
> My prompts were:
> 
> Pairing: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Ginny Weasley  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: Captain America’s Shield  
> Word Prompt: Champagne  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Come ON! Seriously! What is so important you had to pull me away from my ultra-top-secret gadgets?"

"Everything you work on is super ultra-top secret, Tony," Ginny teased, pinching him on his ass.

"Hey! That's trespassing. No, gimme grabby fingers until later, miss," he scolded but paused and pulled her in for a long kiss, only pulling back to roll Pepper into his arms for another kiss. Then his ladies kissed one another, really going for it until Tony cleared his throat, and they giggled, pulling apart.

"Are you both intentionally trying to stop my heart again? Because it's working."

"Quit complaining and just come up to the roof already!" Pepper whined lightly, her grin infectious as Ginny bounced, pulling Tony's other arm as she jumped back down the hallway toward the elevator.

Tony glanced up at the festive blinking lights on their matching head ensembles. "I like the hats. Do I get one?"

"Yes, but you get a very special one," Ginny hinted, winking at Pepper.

"Oh, no. Oh no! I know that look! You guys have something cooking for me, don't you?" he accused, unable to keep the handsome, dirty smirk from his face.

The pair of ladies stopped so abruptly, Tony almost bowled them over. "Whoa whoa whoa! Did I say something?"

Pepper leaned into Tony's ear and licked the shell. "Oh, yes. We have a little something or two that you helped with, and you will never be able to guess what it is."

Tony loved a good puzzle. They all moved on at a more sedate pace, reached the elevator, and rang it for the rooftop. Yes, Tony Stark had a little party pad on top of his re-built Malibu beach house.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Especially if I had a hand in it. If it's got a little bit of Stark in it, that's alright by me."

Pepper and Ginny practically doubled over laughing again, and Tony's grin wobbled a little on his face. "Uh. This isn't a practical joke, is it?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, no! We wouldn't do that to you! Not after – well."

It didn't need to be clarified. Tony hated being the butt-end of jokes nowadays. It triggered his anxiety to such a degree they didn't even think about pulling a stunt.

Tony sighed in relief and escorted them out onto the rooftop. All of their friends were there, and he put on his host smile, relaxed and friendly but a little tight around the edges.

"Would one of you like to tell me what the occasion is?" he said out of the side of his mouth.

"Nope!" Ginny kissed him on the cheek and skipped away, grabbing a guy in some type of uniform and pulling him to one side, whispering urgently.

"Now you two are just acting weird. I know it's Christmas in a couple of weeks. Couldn't a party have waited until then?"

Pepper seemed to think about it, then shook her head. "Nope," she replied, putting emphasis on the "p" at the end with a cute little pop.

"And you're not going to tell me anything else?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Gang up on a guy. But if you give me a heart attack, you have nobody to blame but yourselves."

Pepper grabbed two glasses off a passing serving tray, her eyes growing big momentarily when she realized said serving tray was actually Captain America’s shield. “Uh, does Cap know the waitstaff is using his shield to serve libations?” she asked Bruce as he passed by. 

Bruce’s eyes just got real big for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. “I doubt it. Someone’s obviously having fun with him. My vote is let it slide. He’ll figure it out sooner or later.”

Pepper patted him on the back and he continued on his merry way. Remembering her husband, she handed Tony one of the glasses. "To today," she toasted, and he gamely joined her.

"To today." Clinking their glasses, he knocked it back and sputtered, turning to the side and spewing it all over the floor. "What the fuck was that? Non-alcoholic champagne? You ARE trying to kill me!"

"Get over it! Not every occasion has to be filled with booze and smoke. Just go get something to eat, relax a bit."

"You make it so hard to say no."

"Then don't."

Swatting his bum, Tony gave her another little once-over, his eyes promising much her much more later on.

He settled for chatting with some of the guys, still lamenting the lack of alcohol, but humoring the ladies. It was probably best for him to abstain once in awhile. Tinman knew he had a tendency to over-indulge. Still, whatever the occasion, the ladies had set up a fantastic, intimate gathering on the roof, and the weather was perfect.

About twenty minutes passed, and Tony craned his neck, looking for a sign of either one of his gals. Ginny saw him and waved to him, excitedly gesturing for him to come over to a little table she had set up. There he spied Pepper relaxing, laughing and talking to another one of their wizarding friends.

Sliding into his assigned chair after a quick peck on the lips from both women and hello to other friends gathered around, he leaned in, hands clasped together. "Is someone going to let me in on the big secret? I've asked around, and no one seems to know."

"We know," Ginny giggled, leaning down to kiss Tony on the neck, feeling his shudder slightly with desire beneath her lips. She reached over to pluck a silly matching hat from a shopping bag and plonked it onto his head.

"Don't start something we can't finish," he murmured, adjusting the hat self-consciously. Ginny just nipped gently at his skin and shared a smoldering look with him.

"So you're going to leave me in the dark? Great. Oh well, you know what they say."

"No, I don't know. What do they say, Tony?" Pepper asked, taking the bait.

He just waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's a surprise. I can't tell you."

"OH, knock it off!" she laughed, throwing a little drink-umbrella at him. The damn things seemed to be everywhere.

"When do I find out what this is all for?" Tony complained again.

"Oh my GOD, you are so impatient! Would you just chill out?" Ginny draped herself over his lap, pretending to zip and then button his lips.

"Chill? I am chill. I'm the chilliest chilly dog there is."

"Oh, look, they're starting!" Pepper squealed, clapping a little.

Sure enough, a safe distance offshore, fireworks started a brilliant Christmassy display.

Tony felt a few tears come to his eyes. "Did you guys set this up for me?"

"Yup." Ginny nodded, reaching across the table to hold Pepper's hand, the ladies sharing a knowing glance.

"Well, you didn't have to get all secretive about a fireworks show. You know I love fireworks!"

"We wanted tonight to be special."

There was a warbling note in Pepper's voice that made Tony's attention catch on it. "Hey. Baby. Is something wrong?"

When he really looked, he was startled to see tears falling down her cheeks. "Hey, hey! It's okay! You okay?"

Pepper, Ginny, and he all held onto one another, Pepper moving around to sit next to them, leaning into the pair as they wiped away her tears and looked back up at the gorgeous display. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've never been happier."

Confused but happy, Tony leaned back to enjoy the show. It lasted a full thirty minutes, and he was impressed with the musical selection, the choreography, and the array of gorgeous displays put on. When the finale was done, people started milling around, but a voice boomed over a speaker.

"We have one more surprise for the night. Well, two. But I won't keep you waiting. If you'll be seated and look back to the skies, our presenting Stark ladies have something of an early Christmas gift for their husband."

Now Tony was intrigued. "What's up your sleeves, you two? Causing mischief?" He tickled them both, and they slapped at his chest.

"Hush and watch!"

"Alright. But you really didn't have to do anything. Having you two in my life is more than any man could ever ask for."

"Well, there is one other thing you've asked for, but it was never the right time."

Before Tony's mind could process what Pepper had just told him, a beautiful array of pink and blue fireworks lit up the sky, and an artful display spelled out, "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

"What? What? What?" Tony felt his gut rise in a panic. What the hell was going on? Daddy?

Cheers erupted all around, and the billionaire felt like his heart was leaping out of his chest. Him? Going to be a father?

He glanced from one wife to the other. "Really? Oh my god! This is wonderful news! Which one of you is pregnant?"

A sudden hush seemed to fall over the rooftop as the entire group listened in as a collective. At the same time, Ginny took one hand, and Pepper took his other, and they both said in unison, "Both of us. Merry Christmas times two, Daddy!"

Tony felt faint. Holy shit! Both wives pregnant? At the same time?

"I – I – oh, god! Uh, I need to go!" Tony tried to get up, nearly dumping Ginny off his lap. Still, the women had foreseen this panicking moment, and Bruce was right behind him, Rogers off to the side in case he needed reinforcements, holding Tony down in the chair by the shoulders.

"Calm down, it's alright. We know this is a bit of a shock, but the ladies wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? Well, I certainly am surprised. Fuck, I'm so surprised I couldn't be any more surprised."

Tony was babbling, and Ginny frowned, anxious they had miscalculated his reaction to the news.

"Um. Does this mean you're not happy?"

Tony felt his brain pull back in from the cosmos, reality wrapping around him as Steve and Bruce leaned in. "Hey, Buddy. Come back to us. You're okay, man. Deep breaths."

Their company seemed to realize the trio needed some space. The guests dispersed, talking quietly amongst themselves, some bidding them goodnight from a slight distance and exiting the abode.

Long, tense minutes later, and the glazed, crazy look faded from Tony's eyes. Relaxing, it was as if all of his friends left surrounding him had been holding their collective breathes and sighed out about the same time.

"Dad. A Daddy. Me. Tony Stark."

"Yeah, you big guy. Two-fer. Nice job, man," Bruce joked, letting up on his shoulders.

Tony quickly looked over to Ginny, alarmed to see her crying, sniffling. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought you would be happy."

"What? I am – I mean, I was just shocked, you know? Both of you at once? Hell, I'm the luckiest guy on the fucking planet."

"You're not mad?" Pepper asked, tilting his chin to guide his gaze towards her with two fingers, a few tear smudges lingering in her eyes as well.

"Mad? Oh, hell no! Shit. You just – scared me. I thought – Fuck. I don't know what I thought. Hey – let's start over, shall we?"

Tony gently moved Ginny from on top of him and sat her down, kneeling in front of the two women, ignoring the smirks and soft looks from the intimate crowd around them. He brushed Ginny's tears away, looking between both of them.

"Ginevra and Pepper Stark. You both have made me the luckiest man alive the day you married me, and one another. God only knows what I ever did to deserve your love. And now you're both gifting me with children. Two kids! I mean, c'mon! How many guys get to brag they knocked up two hot babes at the same time?"

At Pepper's little kick and laughter from the surrounding peanut gallery, he hurried on. "What I mean to say is yes. I'm so fucking happy I could shout it out to the entire goddamn world. Nothing could bring me down. You are both queens, and you won't need or want for anything. Your every wish is my command, I swear it."

"You're happy?"

"Yes. Fucking goddamn happy," he affirmed, leaning up to kiss Ginny firmly, bordering on indecent. After a few catcalls, he pulled in Pepper and treated her to the same.

Without looking around, he called out, "Alright gang, the show's over. I have a little appreciation I need to show my lovely wives."

Shouts of congratulations were given all around and wishes for a very Merry Christmas. Cap caught sight of his shield being used to clear away dirty dishes. "Hey! That's not what that's used for!" Starting in the direction of his shield, it quickly became a game of Cap chasing after a naughty maid in what seemed to be an indecently short waitstaff suit, his shield held out comically above her head. She sprinted off when she saw him coming after her.

The gang chuckled, giving hugs and warm wishes before Tony dragged his women back to their bedroom.

Indeed, Tony made sure the rest of the night with his wives was magical as he worshipped the two women gifting him with precious children. No man could ask for more.


End file.
